


【泉レオ】海上生明月

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 摸鱼练笔，（可能是）我流追4时期
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 2





	【泉レオ】海上生明月

**海上生明月**

by lattice

无风之夜，鱼尾在月永レオ眸中跃出粼粼涟漪，16岁少年濑名泉便能分得一尾简单纯粹的快乐。月永レオ一手捻起水涔涔的气球，一手拎着皱褶的网，笑颜以对星星眼的孩童，这副景象便能令他默然望上许久。不甘殒命的金鱼挣扎漾起淋漓水珠，人群外的濑名泉屏息闭目，借由与月永レオ冥冥中共通的感官嗅到海藻腥气，达成几分长久来渴求的同感共情。

——濑名，我们走吧！月永レオ踏踏地奔他而来，橙色发髻堪堪脱落，掩映颊侧兴奋的红晕。踩着木屐递来气球，扑得怔神的少年后退几步。知道了知道了，害我苦等的是れおくん吧？他探向口袋，备用的皮筋落在常服中。长久以来仿佛成为社会不适应患者的妈妈，现下便只得数落对方的毛躁，为月永レオ简单打理头发，再将橙发别至耳后，任对方眼疾手快圈住臂膀，亲昵地蹭蹭脖颈。该说是猫的天性吗？生着嫩芽般的瞳孔，顶着张可爱过分的脸庞。这股粘人劲儿不像组合的同伴或自封的友人，更像是不请自来的小女友——我才不是女孩子！对方每每瞪圆了绿眸瞧回来，又像极张牙舞爪的小狮子。

“濑名当真不想留一条金鱼吗？明明也说过金鱼好漂亮——我可以把刚刚那个摊位，不，我能把世上所有的金鱼都捞给濑名！”

“才不要。”

——濑名好冷漠！月永レオ垂下眼睫，而后蹦蹦跳跳在前为他开路，破开两畔纷然的灯火，男式浴衣下摆猎猎舞动，像头一次来祭典的好奇宝宝。毛茸茸的小发髻在脑后晃得不成型，活像小兽的尾巴。“我最喜欢濑名了，可以为你做任何事！”被温热的注视牵引回眸，小猫或小兔般的月永レオ袒出虎牙，天真无邪的地方也像极小动物。

不要轻易说喜欢……轻浮的一句不同于爱，纵使念得耳朵生茧，说者无心听者有意当真糟透了。相较被月永レオ之类的天才垂怜的可能，他更宁愿将对方的好意解读为两肋插刀般男孩子气的江湖豪情。不去付诸希望便不会承担得而复失的痛苦，身为凡人行走世间的16年总会磨砺出自我保护的伎俩。

今日下午早早换上浴衣，自作多情地在玄关徘徊，答应下月永レオ突发奇想的邀约，短信却始终未读不回。七点过一刻，料到被放鸽子的人忿忿甩下木屐进厨房，大忙人才身着常服踏着夜幕姗姗莅临。也罢，对方的随口一提唯有自己一方认真为之，正因如此对方才是月永レオ。濑名泉将在门外探头探脑的人捉去浴室，再早有准备地抱出自己一年前的浴衣和服，丢在盘腿而坐披头散发格外宾至如归的月永レオ怀中——濑名果然好有仪式感！穿戴整齐照镜子转圈圈，又被按在镜前由他手持吹风机为好动的橘猫梳毛。“夏天不用吹得这样仔细！我饿了，快放我去吃章鱼烧！”

“……不是仪式感，只是惯例吧？难道你要说你肯赏脸就是我的福分了吗？只有我这样在意你，擅自把你的话放心上，简直像个笨蛋一样！”

“哇，说这种话的濑名好厉害！假如我是女孩子，即便现在的濑名凶神恶煞的，也一定会爱上你的吧！——痛痛痛！濑名不许扯我的尾巴！”

张牙舞爪以对他意味不明的怨怼，却不知让他愈甚地心跳如鼓。濑名泉用温水扑脸，水汽氤氲的镜面难以概观恋慕之心的全貌。于这所腐朽的艺术男校同月永レオ相遇后，他愈发不知自己所求为何物。而一同逛祭典的少女漫画桥段成了真，昭告着变声期终末的旧浴衣堪堪描摹对方现今的骨骼，骨架较自己小一圈又有些溜肩，妥帖了相逢之初的肖想——为寄托暧昧情愫的对象套上自己的衣衫，堪比作业本波澜不惊地相贴的暧昧告示。遑论一年后会再分班，更甚是迟早迎来更甚痛彻心扉的别离，在月永レオ咬下一口章鱼烧时，他的心脏因过于精准的预感而抽痛一瞬，被对方捕捉到异样：濑名没吃晚饭，饿了吗？

他点头：还不是为了陪れおくん来逛。章鱼烧滋滋流油，他侧过脸咬下一口——好吃吗？月永レオ满怀期盼地扬面，又鲜见羞赧地视线游移：濑名的脸倏然放大，心跳都要中止了！对方向来不吝于排列组合质朴的词汇们来强调他的美，而他的れおくん红扑扑的颊侧咬一口定然比苹果糖更甜。濑名泉为对方擦拭唇边：“怎么突然脸红了。假如れおくん当真是女孩子，必然很可爱很受欢迎吧。”

“不许说我可爱！……in，insp——”

“这里可没有供れおくん作曲的地方。”难得占上风的人一手拧上他耳朵，一手不作声地攥紧衣袖中早先求得的恋爱御守。没有用处，不管对方是男是女，恋爱的权利早在成为偶像之时便约定俗成地舍弃了。心思缜密的少年早先厌倦了模特界的肮脏污浊勾心斗角，满腔热血地踏入另一个地狱，他如奇行种般行走在腐/尸般的校园，逢上他黯淡青春的唯一一缕光。自称宇宙人的家伙称他为缪斯，毫无保留地夸赞他的美，讲着喜欢道着爱，犹如天生缺乏边界感。而便连月永レオ时而也面露悲戚，永葆爱意的心灵遭践踏玷污，可谓是人世间何等的恶行。

不轻易与人建立联系的濑名泉便愈发努力精进，肖想二人一道将看不顺眼的家伙都消灭，曲线救国或许可守护这家伙的笑颜。他所希冀的青春该是这副模样吗？尚且远远不及，边角料都凑不整，却妄自从月永レオ的笑靥中寻到端倪：多漂亮的笑容，这份无瑕的幸福若能永久存在于世——去祭典吗？在他偶有外露的黯然失神时月永レオ指尖抚平他紧蹙的眉头，忧思自眸间转瞬即逝。于是他的光明希望乃至熠熠生辉的爱情，都在与月永レオ共度时凝结成模糊的形状。

听说今晚有烟火，他的喃喃消弭在虚空不得回响。濑名泉猛地回头，月永レオ如每个噩梦般不见踪影。遑论他的恋慕相隔凡人与天才的天堑，对方更理应归属于山林或海洋的自然造物，月永レオ的存在与庸碌世间本不相容。纵使如此，纵使如此……别开玩笑了，别抛下我啊，他咬牙切齿逆着人潮勉力回身，同轿辇与吆喝擦肩而过——濑名，濑名！两支苹果糖高举过头顶，月永レオ于道路的尽头向他挥手，呼唤声清脆地破开丛丛迷雾。

“不带手机还乱跑！故意让我担心吗！吃了那么多居然还哭饿——”

“濑名好凶啊……我还在长身体嘛！来，濑名一起吃！

——れおくん若是足够关心我，就知道我向来不吃这些甜的。举起苹果糖的手悬停在空中，月永レオ沮丧地耷拉下虚空中的兽耳，可怜无辜的小狗狗状。终究于心不忍，濑名泉只得认命叹气，状若无意牵起月永レオ：可不许再乱跑了。肌肤相亲塑成狭小的密闭领域，连通的体温造出柔弱的茧壳，堪堪裹起相拥取暖的二人，交错相生的命运之轮搅出裂缝显现破碎之兆，终将覆灭的前夕依旧不容任何外物渗入——这样比较好辨识，但愿不会再把你弄丢了。月永レオ难得温顺地被他戴起狐狸面具，手上亦被束起红绳。源自潺潺清涧迈出踏踏足音，被他俘获的狐妖亦步亦趋地随他走出怪谈故事，自虚妄的山林前往人世又无声息地背离喧闹的人间。他们驻足在少有人烟的开阔浅滩，无云无风唯有洋流不息的脉动，柔缓地割裂高悬当空的明月，便如山雨欲来风满楼。

“我并非责怪你擅自为我买了糖，也并非说你‘自作多情’……れおくん喜欢吃，就都留给你，我向来是这样考虑的。”濑名泉直面这汪风平浪静令他惴惴不安的美，一字一顿艰难开口，“抱歉对你发火了……一想到被你抛弃的可能性，被独留在肮脏尘世中过活的凄惨模样，实在不知如何是好，于是言不由衷。”

“假如我当真独自跑去濑名难以企及的天涯海角，濑名会如何？”月永レオ呜哝不清地咀嚼。

“我会把胆大包天的れおくん捉回来的……很想这么讲，但践行起来很困难吧。你也默认了是我‘难以企及’的，不是吗？……我会独自在这里拼死地努力活下去，直至你归来那日。”

而后了无遗愿地去死，他早已怀抱如此的觉悟。追求美丽的人不会期望寿命长久，更愿生命谢幕在风华正茂的须臾，却甘愿为等待与守护月永レオ的本体或意象捱到自然的尽头。姑且不知何谓一语成谶，也不知他们正深陷勉力理解与两相疏离的怪圈，他如此喜爱海却又憎恶海，游荡的莫比乌斯环动辄催生一系列负面情感，现下暴露无遗的软弱自然囊括其中。月永レオ敛下眼睫，复而扬起裹挟着月光碎屑的眸子：“我也答应濑名，会为了你拼死努力哦！话虽如此，我还是更喜欢大家在一起快快乐乐热热闹闹的！如果我的音符能让大家展露笑容，那就再好不过啦！”

——听不明白吗？我只希望れおくん开心地笑出来，仅此而已，却无从开口阐明。更糟的是对方过于擅长用笑颜抚平自己的不安，他便无形中被催眠去攫取れおくん对世界满溢的热忱，妄自用以削减受伤害的可能，某些必要考量便一再耽搁。今朝有酒今朝醉，当务之急是沉沦在月盘般虚妄的图景，与之共度幸福美满的假象。或真或假的剖白随月光倾洒在洋面，载起他言语间的粼粼波澜，拼合成光怪陆离的扭曲美感——れおくん总是大家大家，那我呢？譬如现下不死心地追问，丝毫不知、抑或有意不顾思路已由一己私欲带偏了。

“说过好多遍啦，能和濑名在一起就是最开心的。我最喜欢濑名了，可不允许你听不见！”

言毕，对方怡然自得地继续吃糖。咔嚓，咔嚓，糖块细碎地剥离果皮，嫩芽般的瞳孔映着荧荧色泽，与皎洁月色遥相辉映，而一旦肖想月永レオ也拥有世俗感情的可能，自认为早熟的少年便束手无策地被这束光芒捕获——破开洋面与苍穹的混沌，在心上刺出小小的豁口，借以注满滚烫炽热的洪流，诸如痛苦、恐惧、无助的杂糅。于是濑名泉在16岁的某个夜晚先于许多同龄人领会这份初现苗头沉甸甸的爱，于无言的苦痛中尝到人生第一盅醇厚的启蒙：给人希望又让人绝望，正是所谓“爱情”最为卓然拔群的地方。

“我也……”他踌躇半晌，终究只敢掏出那枚洇入手汗的御守，悄然放进月永レオ掌心，再从外亲手一并覆上——这便是艺术家的手，天才维生的媒介、同世界沟通的桥梁，指尖纤长掌心很小，与常人无异的温度。“不是什么名贵物什，既然我留着没用，但愿它能为你带来幸福……也不拘于恋爱吧，爱你的人越多越好，我是这样希望的。我明白れおくん爱作曲胜过所有，而我只希望你泛滥的爱，最大的一份能永远留给れおくん自己。”

逶迤周旋的话术显然不适用于宇宙人，16岁少年实则大多时刻不擅长言辞。待他结巴支吾着道出一串剖白，自暴自弃地任内心的逼仄边角被映了个光明敞亮，月永レオ只是盈盈地笑：没想到如此务实的濑名也信这些，真意外呀！

“……信与不信，寄托念想罢了。反正大概率它明天就不知所踪——我不允许，我沉甸甸的心意，你给我收好了！”濑名泉欲盖弥彰地为他戴好狐狸面具，逃掉绿眸盈盈的审视，“我啊，不想收下金鱼，是因为祭典捞到的总会短命。即便我不打算活得怎样长久……”

“不可以这样说！濑名答应过要和我一起变成八十岁老爷爷的！”

“是啦是啦……会努力如你所愿的。”

他暂且无忧无扰地承应，事关遥远年岁的承诺与愿景宛如洋面上飘渺的浮标。尚有千万种毁坏的可能，纵使永无回响，纵使难以企及，纵使只是建立在幻象上的希冀，他依旧决心为兑现它而承担无际的风险与苦痛。这份情不由衷的爱自诞生伊始便无怨无悔、无所畏惧，于是在烟花盛放的一刻钟前，他怜爱地摩挲那头橙发，衷心祈愿天涯共此时、天涯共此时。

Fin.

注：“天涯共此时”指望月怀人， **遥隔天涯的远人** 此时可能也在对月相思。


End file.
